


WE ARE ONE

by STAILS565



Category: Actor RPF, BatAAR, Kerbera
Genre: Action/Adventure, Alternate Universe - Alternian Invasion, Angst, F/F, F/M, Gen, M/M, Mysterious Alien
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-01-24
Updated: 2015-01-24
Packaged: 2018-03-08 21:48:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 64
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3224645
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/STAILS565/pseuds/STAILS565
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>mysterious Aliens invade our world, a mission to conquer only the resistance can stop them</p>
            </blockquote>





	WE ARE ONE

**Author's Note:**

> NO COPYRIGHT INTENDED

The Apocalypse has started, an invasion by Ancient Race different. killed, some help them betraying the others.  another World War, different from the previous ones, a resistance is made which consists of the ones who rise up and fight; for hope, freedom of the madnesss of this.Sacrefices will be made, but they will make their deaths aren't in vain . will they do it?

**Author's Note:**

> COMMENTS ARE HONORED, ^-^


End file.
